I don't want to be without you
by Itsluizayall
Summary: "Cause I don't want to be without you..." [Continuação de I wasn't prepared]


**The Host não me pertence. Sou dona apenas dessa pequena história.**

**A música é "For The Keeping" - Wayward Daughter, pra quem quiser ler a one ouvindo-a...**

_I don't want to be without you_

"Peg, já faz mais de um ano, talvez ele não tenha conseguido resistir." Dizia Jared da forma mais carinhosa possível ao ver a decepção estampada no meu rosto, quando mais uma vez os garotos chegavam de uma incursão sem ele. Sem Ian. Eu estava a mais de um ano sem o amor da minha existência. "Você tem que ser forte." Jared me surpreendeu com um abraço, ele raramente fazia isso. "Você sabe por que e por quem tem que ser forte." Assenti e voltei para o meu quarto, só para encontrar aquela que me fazia ter forças para continuar, minha pequena bonequinha, com os cabelos loiros e os olhinhos azuis herdados de Ian.

Depois que Ian foi capturado, eu descobri que estava grávida. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu ia ter uma parte dele comigo.

Foi imensamente difícil passar por tudo sem ele, mesmo com a ajuda de Mel, Jamie e Jared, eu sofria – e ainda sofro – com saudades dele. Claro que a dor foi amenizada com a chegada da minha princesinha. Ela foi amenizada, mas nunca iria passar completamente.

"O papai ia gostar tanto de você." Digo um uma voz melancólica, embalando minha filha e sentindo seu cheirinho de bebê.

A coloquei pra dormir ao meu lado essa noite, saudade naquele momento, não sei por que, estava muito forte. Ficar abraçada com a minha filha era uma forma de me lembrar, de estar mais perto dele.

xxxx

Acordei com os resmungos de fome da minha bebê. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhinhos azuis e eu sorri para ela antes de amamentá-la. Estava com uma sensação boa, não me sentia assim desde o nascimento dela.

"Peg! Peg!" Me assustei com os gritos de Jaime na porta do meu quarto. "Anda Peg, corre aqui!"

"O que foi Jamie?" Me levantei parando na frente dele com a bebê no colo.

"Você não vai acreditar! Vamos lá pra fora. Rápido!" Ele exclamava sorrindo e me puxando para fora do quarto. Quando chegamos na entrada do salão de jogos, Jamie pegou minha filha e praticamente me empurrou para dentro.

Meus olhos simplesmente não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo e rapidamente se encheram de lagrimas. Aquilo não podia ser possível – ou podia? – Corri igual a uma louca para seus braços. Ian me interceptou no meio do caminho abraçando minha cintura, me tirando do chão.

"Eu não acredito que você voltou!" Chorávamos descontroladamente. "Isso é real?"

"Claro que é! Eu estou de volta pra você meu amor." Disse e me beijou. O sentimento foi quase o mesmo de quando eu acordei neste corpo e ele me beijou da forma menos platônica possível.

Depois de abraços vindos de praticamente todos e explicações de como ele conseguiu voltar, – Havia acontecido algo semelhante do que houve comigo e com Melanie, sendo que Ian não chegou a ser realmente capturado. Ele se machucou muito, teve amnésia e viveu um tempo em outra colônia de humanos até que teve sua memória de volta. – Finalmente pude apresentar pai e filha.

"E...Ela é...?" Eu assenti. "Eu posso pegá-la?" Assenti mais uma vez. "Como ela se chama?" Perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Elizabeth, mas por aqui todos a chamam de Liz" Ele me olhou incrédulo e eu sorri. Elizabeth era o nome de sua mãe - se Kyle, sendo quem é, ficou emocionado, imagine Ian. - Ele a colocou no berço e veio me abraçar, enterrando o rosto nos meus cabelos. Ali ele parecia tão mais frágil do que eu.

"Lembre-me, a partir de agora..." Ele dizia com a voz embargada pelo choro contido. "... de nunca, deixar de ouvir você."

"Sempre. Eu não suportaria ficar sem você mais uma vez."

"E não suportaria ficar sem vocês..."

_Cause I don't want to be without you_

_You're my anchor and my lighthouse in the storm..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Então o que acharam? **  
**Esclarecendo algumas coisas: Sim, ela engravidou de primeira...Duvido que lá tinha camisinha e Ian é Ian né minha gente! hahaha**  
**E eu queria deixar registrado minha frustração pelo fato de a Emily estar morena no filme. no me gusta u.u**  
**Enfim, espero reviews com as suas opiniões *u***


End file.
